Hurt
by Black Key
Summary: "Layani aku malam ini sampai aku puas." Bisik Siwon di telinga Kibum membuat namja cantik itu semakin ketakutan. Ia tak mau membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini. Ia menutup matanya dengan amat kuat saat Siwon kembali melumat bibirnya. SiBum, Yaoi, Rape.


Tittle: Hurt.

Author: Bluedevil9293.

Disclaimer: This story belong to me, but the character not be my mind.

Main Cast:

SiBum (Choi Siwon x Kim Kibum Suju).

Other Cast:

KangTeuk

HanChul

YeWook

Chap: 1 of 1.

Genre: Angst, Rape.

Rated: M.

Warning: Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boys Love, Boy x Boy.  
Please, Don't Like Don't Read. No bashing and flame, Like and comment if you like this fanfic.

Note: No bashing, no flame, no copas, no re-publis, no plagiat, yes to like and comment.

Summary: _"__L__ayani aku malam ini sampai aku puas__.__" __B__isik Siwon di telinga Kibum membuat namja cantik itu semakin ketakutan. Ia tak mau membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini. __I__a menutup matanya dengan amat kuat saat Siwon kembali melumat bibirnya._

_o0o_

_Author Pov._

Kim Kibum adalah seorang namja cantik yang terlahir dari hubungan gelap ibunya dengan seorang pengusaha kaya raya. Namun, ia tak pernah di anggap ada oleh ayah biologisnya. Bahkan sang umma juga selalu memperlakukannya dengan semena-mena sebagai pelampiasan atas kekesalan umma-nya pada appa-nya yang tak pernah mau mengakui keberadaan dirinya.

Tak hanya itu, ia juga selalu di tindas oleh teman-teman sekolahnya karena dia hanya anak terlarang dari sebuah hubungan gelap. Terlepas dari itu semua, Kibum adalah seorang namja yang sangat pendiam dan sangat pintar. Karena kepintarannya itulah ia bisa bersekolah di sebuah sekolah elit dengan beasiswa yang selalu ia raih atas semua prestasi-prestasinya.

Byur…..

Salah seorang namja menyiram tubuh Kibum dengan seember air. Kini ia tengah berada di lantai atas sekolah. Ia tengah di kelilingi beberapa namja yang memang selalu menyiksanya demi sebuah kepuasa saja. Padahal ia tak pernah merasa melakukan kesalahan pada mereka semua.

"Sudah mengerti sekarang?" Tanya seorang namja yang menjadi pemimpin dari semua namja mau pun yeoja yang sering mengerjainya. Namja tadi memengan rahangnya dengan sangat keras membuat ia sedikit mengerang kesakitan. "SUDAH MENGERTI BELUM?" Tanya namja tadi dengan tampang bengisnya. Kibum hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah menerima semua keadaan. Ia tak pernah mau melawan, karena apa bila ia melawan pasti hal buruk yang akan menimpanya lagi.

"Bagus…. Jangan ulangi lagi oke…." Kibum mengangguk lemah kembali. "Nanti malam datang ke rumahku. Kamu harus menyelesaikan semua tugas-tugas yang di berikan Kangta songsaengnim. Kamu harus mengerjakan tugas-tugasku dan yang lain mengerti?" Tanya namja tadi sambil menjambak rambut Kibum dengan kasar. Lagi-lagi Kibum menganguk dengan pelan tak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi.

"Bagus, datang jam 7 jangan telat. Kalau telat kamu tahu sendirikan apa akibatnya?" Tanya namja tadi dengan seringai mengerikan di bibirnya yang membuat nyali Kibum semakin menciut. "Sudah tinggalkan dia sendiri disini. Kajja…" kata namja tadi pada yang lain. Mereka semua segera pergi meninggalkan Kibum yang masih terisak meratapi nasinya yang selalu di benci. Ia selalu perfikir kanapa ia harus terlahir sebagai anak yang tak pernah di inginkan kehadirannya. Kenapa ia harus terlahir sebagai anak haram.

Kibum merapatkan kedua kakinya lalu memeluk kedua lututnya. Ia membenamkan wajahnya di antara kedua lututnya tadi. Dan kembali menangis terisak. Isakan pelan bahkan hampir tak terdengar, mungkin karena sudah terlalu sering menangis makanya suara tangisannya itu tak bisa ia keluarkan sekencang-kencangnya lagi.

Namja tadi, namja yang baru saja mengerjainya. Dia tak lain adalah Choi Siwon. Anak dari pemilik sekolah dimana Kibum menuntut ilmu dengan gratis. Namja yang selalu bertindak seenak hatinya dan tak ada yang berani melarangnya termasuk guru-guru di sekolahan. Bahkan kedua orang tuannya juga tak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi untuk merubah anak semata wayangnya itu.

Siwon sudah terlalu liar hingga tak ada lagi yang bisa menghentikannya. Dan nasib malang mengarah pada Kibum, karena namja berparas cantik itu selalu jadi bahan mainan Siwon setiap hari. Ia selalu di perlakuakan semena-mena oleh Siwon karena Siwon tak menyukinya yang notabandnya adalah seorang anak haram. Karena itulah Siwon senang menyiksa Kibum. Apa lagi Kibum tak pernah melawan kata-katanya. Dan Kibum juga terlalu mudah untuk disakiti. Dan itu semua membuat Siwon semakin bahagia.

_o0o_

Kibum yang tak mau di tindas dengan lebih sadis lagi mengikuti permintaan Siwon untuk datang ke rumah namja tampan itu. Disana sudah ada Siwon dan keenam sahabatnya yang tak lain adalah Kangteuk, Hanchul dan Yewook.

Siwon memandang Kibum tajam karena namja cantik itu datang terlambat. Ia di suruh datang sebelum jam 7 oleh Siwon tetapi Kibum malah datang jam 7 lewat. Kibum hanya bisa diam ketakutan menerima pandangan tajam yang menusuk dari Siwon. Siwon mendekati Kibum yang diam mematung dengan tubuh bergetar karena rasa takut. Siwon tersenyum sinis pada namja yang ada di depannya kini. Jarak mereka hanya beberapa langkah saja.

Bukkk…

Siwon mendorong tubuh Kibum ke dinding sambil mencengkram leher jenjang milik namja cantik itu yang membuat Kibum sedikit merasa sakit akibat cekikan Siwon.

"Kamu tahu sekarang jam berapa?" Tanya Siwon dengan nada tinggi pada Kibum yang masih bergetar ketakutan. Kibum mengangguk pelan. "Kamu sengaja datang terlambag, eoh?" Tanya Siwon sambil menatap tajam pada Kibum.

"A-aniya… Mi-mianhae…" Kata Kibum. Hanya dua kata itulah yang berhasil keluar dari bibirnya. Siwon tertawa kecil.

"Sudah mulai beriani melawanku sekarang ya?" marah Siwon yang hendak menghajar Kibum dengan kedua tangannya. Namun langsung dicegah oleh Kangin yang tak mau melihat penyiksaan saat ini.

"Sudahlah, Jangan habiskan tenagamu untuk menghajarnya. Lebih baik kamu langsung saja suruh dia mengerjakan semua tugas-tugas kita dan kita bertujuh bisa langsung berpesta malam ini. Bukankah kita ingin menikmati malam ini dengan bersenang-senang? Jadi jangan merusak suasana." kata Kangin membuat Siwon menghentikan rencananya.

"Ne… Arraso." kata Siwon sambil mengangukan kepalanya pada Kangin. Siwon melihat Kibum lagi yang masih ketakutan di depannya. "Kamu bisa selamat malam ini karena aku tak mau merusak suasana. Sudah sana pergi ke kamarku dan kerjakan semua tugas-tugas kami bertujuh." kata Siwon yang mendorong tubuh Kibum ke lantai. Kibum dengan segera menuruti kemauan Siwon ia berjalan ke kamar Siwon tempat yang sering ia masuki bila di suruh megerjakan semuua tugas-tugas milik namja tampan yang sangat suka menyiksanya tadi. Kibum berjalan memasuki kamar Siwon dengan tubuh gemetaran menahan rasa sakit di tubuh dan hatinya yang secara sengaja selalu di torehkan Siwon padanya.

"Sudah semua ayo kita mulai saja pestanya." ajak Siwon pada yang lain.

"Siwon… Tangkap." kata Leeteuk sambil melempar sebotol minuman beralkohol pada Siwon yang dengan sigap langsung di tangkap oleh namja tampan itu.

"Bersulang." kata Heechul pada yang lain dan langsung di ikut oleh yang lain pula. Ketujuh namja paling popular di sekolah itu menghabiskan malam mereka dengan pesta dan minum-minum hingga ke tujuhnya mulai mabuk dan hilang kendali akan diri mereka sendiri. Selama ke tujuh namja itu berpesat-pesta ria, Kibum hanya bisa mendengar suara berisik dari dalam kamar Siwon sambil terus mengerjakan apa yang tadi di perintahkan oleh Siwon dengan baik agar namja itu tak kembali murka padnya.

_o0o_

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 1 pagi saat Siwon yang tadinya sudah tertidur di ruang tamu terbangun dari tidurnya dengan kepala yang masih pusing dan masih di bawah pengaruh alkohol. Ke enam sahabatnya ternyata meninggalkannya sendiri yang tertidur di ruang tamu. Ia yakin pasti ke enam sahabatnya itu sudah masuk ke kamar yang memang sering mereka pergunakan. Entah apa yang tengah mereka lakukan saat ini. Ia yakin mereka pasti tidak sedang tidur.

Siwon berjalan gontai menuju kamarnya sendiri. Ia membuka pintu kamarnya dengan pelan. Ia sedikit terkejut saat melihat Kibum yang tengah tertidur pulas dengan posisi duduk sambil bersandar di sofa yang ada di tengah ruangan kamar Siwon. Siwon berjalan pelan mendekati Kibum yang masih terlelap dalam tidurnya. Di pandanginya wajah cantik namja yang tengah terlelap itu. Entah setan dari mana yang membuat Siwon ingin mengecup bibir Kibum yang terus bergerak-gerak seolah-olah tengah mengodanya.

Dengan perlahan Siwon mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Kibum hingga bibir tipis milik Kibum menempel di bibirnya. Siwon mengecuk bibir Kibum terus. Kecupan-kecupan itu lambat laun berubah menjadi lumatan-lumata liar. Kibum yang merasa tidurnya terganggu segera bangun dan membuka matanya. Ia sangat kaget saat melihat wajah Siwon sangat dekat dengan wajahnya. Bahkan kini Siwon tengah mengulum dengan liar bibirnya. Dengan refleks Kibum mendorong tubuh Siwon hingga tubuh namja tampan itu jatuh kebelakan. Kibum segera mengelap bibirnya sendiri yang sedikit basah akibat perbuatan Siwon tadi. Kibum menatap Siwon dengan perasaan takut, ia takut Siwon akan marah dengan perlakuannya tadi. Dan Siwon akan memukulinya lagi seperti biasa saat namja tampan itu sedang kesal.

"A-apa yang kamu lakukan?" Tanya Kibum takut-takut saat melihat pandangan horor dari Siwon. Siwon memandang Kibum dengan pandangan kesal. Siwon tak menjawab kata-kata Kibum. Dia malah menarik tangan Kibum dengan keras yang mengakibatkan tubuh namja cantik di depannya itu semakin mendekat padanya. Tanpa memberi kesempatan pada Kibum, Siwon kembali melahap bibir mengoda Kibum. Kibum coba berontak dan melepaskan dirinya dari semua kegiatan Siwon yang membuatnya semakin takut. Bahkan ia kali ini merasa sangat takut dari biasanya.

Siwon mengulum bibir bawah dan atas Kibum secara bergantian dengan sangat liar. Kibum terus berontak tak mau menyerahkan dirinya begitu saja pada namja yang jelas-jelas ia tahu sedang mabuk dan tak sadarkan diri. Ia tak mau apa yang akan terjadi saat ini malah akan membawa petaka besar nantinya untuk dirinya dan Siwon.

Siwon masih saja mengulum bibir Kibum dengan sangat liar. Ia mengigit bibir bawah Kibum membuat namja itu terpekik kecil dan sedikit membuka mulutnya. Tanpa menunggu lama, Siwon langsung memasukan lidahnya sendiri ke dalam mulut Kibum. Ia menelusuri setiap inci rongga mulut Kibum dengan lidahnya yang tak mau diam.

"Ahh….. Si… Siwon… Ber-berhen… ti…" Erang Kibum tertahan ketika Siwon mulai menelusuri leher jenjang nan mulus milik Kibum. Siwon mengecup dan meninggalkan tanda mereh keunguan di leher Kibum. Kibum masih berontak dengan sisa-sisa tenaga yang ia miliki. Ia terus saja menangkis tangan-tangan Siwon yang mulai meraba-raba tubuh bagian atas Kibum. Dengan sisa tenaga yang ada, Kibum mendorong tubuh Siwon dengan keras. Yang berhasil membuat tubuh Siwon terjengkal ke belakang kembali. Dengan cepat Kibum bangkit dari tempatnya menjauhi Siwon yang tampak sangat marah. Siwon tak diam saja, ia langsung mengejar Kibum yang berusaha menjauhi dirinya.

Plakkkk…

Siwon menampar pipi Kibum dengan keras saat ia berhasil menangkap Kibum kembali. Kibum yang merasa pipinya panas dan sakit hanya bisa meringis pelan. Ia mulai menangisi keadaannya yang sudah terjepit saat ini.

Siwon yang melihat Kibum menangis tetap saja tak mau menghentikan aksinya. Ia mendorong kasar tubuh Kibum ke atas tempat tidur lalu menindihnya dan kembali melahap bibir tebal milik Kibum dengan penuh nafsu. Kibum yang sudah tak bisa melakukan perlawaan lagi hanya bisa pasrah saja menerima semuanya. ia masih menagis, menangisi nasibnya yang benar-benar malang. Ia terus mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang lemah tak bisa melawan semua keinginan Siwon.

"Layani aku malam ini sampai aku puas." Bisik Siwon di telinga Kibum membuat namja cantik itu semakin ketakutan. Ia tak mau membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini. Ia menutup matanya dengan amat kuat saat Siwon kembali melumat bibirnya. Lumatan dan kecupan tadi semakin turun ke leher mulus Kibum yang sudah berubah warna dari putih menjadi merah keunguan akibat ulah Siwon.

Siwon menghentikan aksi ciumannya. Ia yang merasa tak sabar segera melepas paksa seluruh pakaian Kibum dengan sangat kasar. Kibum tak bisa melawan karena bila ia menolak maka tamparan bertubi-tubilah yang ia dapatkan dari Siwon. Siwon benar-benar sudah tak memiliki rasa kasihan lagi pada Kibum. Setelah ia melepas seluruh pakaian Kibum, ia juga melepas semua pakaian yang melekat di tubuhnya sendiri. Hingga kini mereka berdua sama-sama polos tanpa penghalang setipis apa pun.

Kibum yang sejak tadi menutup rapat matanya mulai sedikit membuka mata indahnya itu. ia benar-benar shock saat melihat tubuh Siwon ada diatasnya tanpa sehelai benang pun. Bahkan ia bisa melihat junior Siwon yang sudah menegang membuatnya menelan ludah berkali-kali saat melihat ukurannya yang lebih besar dari miliknya sendiri. Ia tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana nanti junior Siwon akan memasuki dirinya yang masih virgin tak pernah terjamah oleh siapa pun.

Siwon tersenyum pada Kibum. Senyum yang sulit untuk di artikan oleh namja cantik itu. Siwon memulai aksinya kembali. Ia menjelajahi tubuh bagian atas milik Kibum dan meninggalkan banyak jejak disana. Kibum terus mengerang nikmat tak bisa melawan lagi. Akal sehatnya sudah tak bekerja dengan baik lagi. ia hanya menginginkan sentuhan itu menjadi lebih walau pun masih ada sedikit rasa takut yang terus menganjal di hatinya. Ia takut akan apa yang akan terjadi setelah malam ini berlalu. Apa Siwon akan melupakannya begitu saja. Ia takut akan ada penyesalan di akhir yang hanya akan membuatnya semakin merasa sakit. Bahkan mungkin lebih sakit dari biasanya.

Siwon terus menciumi seluruh tubuh Kibum dan merangsangnya. Siwon yang sudah sangat terangsang segera memasukan juniornya ke dalam hole Kibum yang masih virgin tanpa pemanasan terlebih dahulu membuat namja yang ia perkosa itu berteriak kesakitan. Namun teriakan Kibum langsung lenyap saat Siwon mengunci bibir Kibum dengan bibirnya sendiri.

Siwon memanju mundurkan tubuhnya membuat juniornya keluar masuk dalam hole Kibum membuat namja yang ada di bawahnya itu melekuk-lekukan tubuhnya saat Siwon berhasil mengenai daerah sensitifnya. Siwon terus mengerjai Kibum hingga Kibum mengerang keras lalu mengeluarkan cairan cintanya yang mengenai tubuh Siwon. Siwon tak ambil pusing dengan itu semua. Ia masih terus menikmati hole sempit Kibum sambil memejamkan matanya agar ia bisa konsen dengan kenikmatan yang ada.

Kibum terus mengerang menahan nikmat yang bercampur dengan rasa sakit akibat permainan Siwon. Air matanya menetes dengan perlahan, ia menagisi dirinya yang sudah kotor. Ia tak ada bedanya dengan sang ibu yang telah melahirkannya. Dengan mudahnya bisa di tiduri oleh seorang namja.

Siwon terus memberikan rangsanga-rangsangan pada Kibum dengan memainkan junior beserta twinsballnya. Kibum semakin mendesah nikmat, akibatnya ia sudah tak bisa melawan. Ia hanya bisa pasrah menikmati semua sensasi nikmat yang di buat Siwon dengan tubuhnya hingga akhirnya ia kembali merasakan klimaks untuk yang kedua kalinya. Ia memeluk tubuh Siwon dengan erat sambil mencakar punggung Siwon saat klimaks itu datang.

Kibum sudah sangat lemas tak bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi. namun Siwon masih saja mengerakkan tubuhnya maju mundur. Ia juga tak habis fikir kenapa Siwon masih bisa bertahan lama seperti sekarang, bahkan dirinya saja sudah dua kali merasakan klimaks.

"Ahh… Uhh…. Si-Siwon…." Kibum melulai tak tahan untuk tidak medesah. Ia sepontan melakukan itu semua. Desahan demi desahan terus keluar dari bibir manisnya yang semakin membuat Siwon terangsang. Dengan semangat Siwon menghujani Kibum dengan tusukan-tusukan brutalnya.

Siwon mempercepat gerakannya saat ia merasakan akan segera mencapai klimak. Kibum sudah tak sangup lagi melayani nafus Siwon yang Sangat besar. Ia berharap Siwon segera menghentikan semua kegilaannya itu.

Tak lama erangan keduanya pun terdengar di dalam kamar yang hanya di hiasi cahaya remang-remang itu. Siwon yang baru saja mengelurakan spermnya di dalam tubuh Kibum terjatuh menimpa tubuh namja cantik yang sudah tak sadarkan diri dibawahnya. Siwon mengeluarkan juniornya dari dalam tubuh Kibum dan bisa dilihat sperma Siwon keluar bersama bercak-bercak kemerahan dari dalam hole Kibum.

Siwon menjatuhkan tubuhnya di samping Kibum dan mulai terlelap. Ia tak mengingat semua yang telah ia lakukan bersama namja cantik yang ia benci tanpa alasan itu. Kibum yang kelelahan direrjai Siwon telah tak sadarkan diri sejak tadi.

Kini kamar yang semula penuh dengan suara desah kembali hening tanpa suara lagi. karena dua namja di dalamnya sudah mengakhiri semua kegiatan gila mereka tadi dan tertidur lelap.

_o0o_ The End _o0o_


End file.
